Perfect
by OrcaGirl
Summary: Perfect. that would be the best way to discribe my life. Right? Wrong! I had the worst life, ever. Or so it would seem. But that all changed one night. But for better of worse I don't know... Chapter two up!


Perfect. The one word that most people would use to describe me and my life. I had most beautiful honey blond hair, dark blues eyes with silver specks, fair non-tanning skin, and beautiful complexion. I had the most popular friends, with all the world's money to spend. My boyfriend was quarterback and the 'hottest' guy in school. My family owned the biggest mansion in the state, and still had tons of money to burn each day.

Alone. The word that I would use to describe my life. My friends only hang around with me because I can take them anywhere and buy them anything they want. Most of them don't even know what my life's ambitions are and just spread rumors about me behind my back. My boyfriend uses me as eye candy, taking me to all of his friends' parties and showing me off. It was disgusting. My parents may have made millions of dollars but they were never home.

Perfect, I hate that word with a passion unknown to mankind. Every on would just take one look at me and declare me a preppy snob that has no thought in her head but those of the latest Cosmo girl issue. When I would tell some one how I felt they would just say, 'Aw poor little rich girl. Life must have been so tough getting everything your little heart wanted.' No one ever saw the real me.

Which brings me to where things got bad, really bad.. Cold, shivering, and wet. I ran away from home last night, my parents won't even notice that I am gone until they wake around noon. I didn't bother to bring anything but a few hundred dollars with me. I don't want any of my designer clothes to get messed up. I just put on a pair of blue jeans, a dark red cammie, and a black hoodie and left. With out so much as a good bye to my friends or family. I was happy to say that I looked like a normal seventeen year-old girl should look like.

I started running through a forest somewhere in a place that I have never been before. I didn't know where it was that I was going but I knew that I had to get somewhere, fast. The storm came out of no where, thunder rolling, lightning flashing, and the rain poured showing no signs of ever stopping or slowing down. The storm didn't stop me, I knew that I would be safe in the forest, or so I thought.

I never saw it coming. There was a low branch, it had to be low or else me and my 5'2 self would have passed right below it. I ran at full force into the limb. It nock me back a few feet, and I landed on my back and twisted my left ankle. The blow was straight to my head, and I could feel a small stream of blood trickle down my smooth skin. "I'm not gonna let a stupid tree ruin my escape!" I said trying to regain my footing.

I was able to stand and start walking, but I was slower then before and much less coordinated. I tried to find a steady pace that I could keep for a long period of time, or at least until I could find a place to ride out the remainder of the storm.

I went on tired, hungry, and lost for a few more hours. I could not tell if I was going in circles, or if I was getting somewhere. I finally came to a dead stop unable to walk anymore. I could no longer take the pain of my head. The bleeding had stopped an hour or so ago, and was now just a dark red line on the side of my pale face. "Must…go…on." I told my self. I took a few steps, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. I took a few more steps like this before I fell to the ground. I had gone so weak from running with out eating, and the pain was unbearable I couldn't take it any more. The last thing I saw was the rain stop. Then my world went black, changing my life forever...

So, what do ya think? Good bad? Toss it, continue? What was she thinking? What? I really want your input, and reviews. I am writing this for you, so I want to know your ideas about this story. I will update only if this gets a few readers. I am very happy to be back in the swing of things and as long as I have reader I will update at least once a week. But I'm never gonna know that your there unless to review.

LuvAlways,

OrcaGirl


End file.
